


Fanart Collection

by Darkspirit



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: My first try in fanart. It is based in some future fanfics, and the ones I created too. Also, there will be sketches.





	1. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, NotAlone, for the advice to insert images.


	2. Duty of a knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lot of effort to draw the hands, but here it is.


	3. Spearing you




	4. The snake and the apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the chapter 'Three-sided snake' of my GF's fanfic CHANGE OF PLANS


	5. Veggie friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You're not that bad for a living pumpkin'  
> 'Woof, woof!'


	6. Fatalism




	7. Season 1 Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I did in Photoshop recently.


	8. Fiddleford's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try on a drawing on perspective. It's based in a future chapter of my GF fanfic, CHANGE OF PLANS.


	9. The new Icarus




	10. Unreachable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family...  
> But something is off...


	11. Mountain-ish kindergarden




End file.
